If I Die Young
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: "Master, if I die young, can you do me a favor?" Named after the song 'If I Die Young' By the Perry Band. Everything belongs to the owners.


**Just so everyone knows, this is NOT how I would like anyone to die! I'm grieving for a loss, and needed to get feeling out in a sad story. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Not Star Wars, Not the song the title was named after.  
><strong>

If I Die Young

Ahsoka Tano couldn't help but let a tear slip down her face, as the young Padawan in front of her was laid on an altar-like stone structure.

"It's a shame." Anakin Skywalker said solemnly. "He was only sixteen."

"How did he die?" Ahsoka asked in a whisper.

"He died of cancer." Anakin answered. "No one knows how it got so far without notice. He didn't even let on he was ill, till two months ago on the battlefield."

Ahsoka nodded. She remembered that day well.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Kail, keep up!" Ahsoka called, to Kail Hoem, who was lagging behind the three Jedi in front of him._

_"I-I can't." Kail replied, dropping to his knees._

_"Master, wait!" Ahsoka yelled to Anakin and Idra Yute. She ran back to Kail. "Are you alright? You haven't been acting well since we left the transport."_

_"I don't know for sure." Kail said._

_Idra came back to her Padawan. "Kail, we must find you medical attention."_

_Kail nodded, scrambling to his feet._

_Idra contacted a Jedi Cruiser. She and Kail got on a gunship and left. Ahsoka watched them leave._

_End of flashback_

Ahsoka hadn't seen or heard from either till now.

The form of Kail was straitened, his arms laid across his chest.

It was slightly creepy to Ahsoka, Kail always seemed the most lively Jedi she had ever met. Short memories and pictures flashed to her mind.

A soundless emptiness filled the halls of Jedi Temple as the other Jedi gathered round. The funeral was about to begin.

Flames came closer to Kail's body. Ahsoka shut her eyes. She didn't want to see this. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder, but she kept her eyelids shut tight.

...

Ahsoka took step beside her Master as they exited the room they were just in.

Thoughts sprain to her mind. _I don't want to be _burned, Ahsoka thought.

"Master, if I die young, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't _say_ things like that!"

"But, please answer this." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Alright, what is it?" Anakin asked nervously.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in a river, at dawn. And send me away with the words of a love song." Ahsoka said seriously, in a near singing voice.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's what you want?" _It's kind of strange with the "love song" part_, he added silently.

"Yes. I'd rather touch water then fire." Ahsoka replied.

"What if you don't die young?" Anakin asked. "And I'm not here to grant that request."

Ahsoka shrugged. "I guess I get used to it."

"Well, I think that's what will happen." Anakin laughed.

Ahsoka giggled slightly, But she couldn't shake the feeling that she had.

...

Ahsoka held tight to the gunship. It was shaking violently back and forth. The feeling she had had one month ago was still there, and even stronger now.

"Master, I don't think I want to go on this mission." Ahsoka stated firmly.

"You'll be fine, Ahsoka." Anakin replied.

Laser fire hit the gunship and it rocked even more. Ahsoka had a mere second to react to free falling through air, but it wasn't enough time. She landed on the side of her right foot, and tumbled across the ground, landing in a heap.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, jumping out of the gunship, which was ten feet off the ground.

Rex shook his head. _Can't they wait till the ship _lands_?_

Ahsoka stood up awkwardly, her right foot bending in an inward direction. She painfully moved it back into it's normal position.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked her.

"Fine." Ahsoka answered, though she wished she could lie that she was injured too badly to move.

"Good. Let's get going." He drew his lightsaber, and proceeded to cutting down droids.

Ahsoka did the same with her lightsabers.

Rex came up behind the Jedi and aimed at droid advancing on his commander's left. The bullet whizzed past her head at a dizzying speed.

Ahsoka saw the bright flash of light, just in time to swerve out of the way.

"Rex? are you trying to kill me?" Ahsoka asked, releasing her anger and nervousness at the startled clone captain. She noticed the bullet hit a super battle droid she had missed. "Sorry..."

Rex simply nodded as he sent another battle droid tumbling to the ground.

"You seem a tad on edge." Anakin commented through gridded teeth.

"Why would you say that?" Ahsoka blocked blaster fire from hitting her.

"You just yelled at Rex. No other explanation can come to mind." Anakin pushed Ahsoka out of the way of rocket.

Ahsoka brushed herself off and stood to her feet. "Well, there are plenty of others-"

"Tell me one."

"Um..." An explosion ahead caught both of the Jedi's attention.

"We're _going_ to finish this later." Anakin rushed forward, the troops and Ahsoka following.

Ahsoka soon found herself surrounded. _How did I miss these? _She asked herself. She did a Force repulse, obliterating the battle droids.

Within minutes the battle was over.

"Not what I was expecting..." Anakin mumbled.

"Maybe... Reinforcements are on their way..." Ahsoka said.

"Now, _that_ I highly doubt." Rex said.

Ahsoka shot him an angry glance, that told him not to talk.

"Maybe... There's something more here." Anakin suggested, pacing back and forth. "Maybe... something connected to the Force. I don't know. Anymore ideas, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka suddenly felt the rush of the Force telling her to stay still. She froze in place, closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he and the other clones stared at the Togruta girl.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, looked at Anakin and her smile widened. "Don't forget your promise." She allowed the Force to take her. In a blinding flash of white and blue light, She fell to the ground.

Anakin rushed to his Padawan's side. "Ahsoka! _Ahsoka_! Medic!" Anakin yelled, though he knew it was too late. Ahsoka was already gone.

Rex wasn't sure how to make of the situation and stayed as silent as a statue.

Anakin picked up Ahsoka's lifeless form and they left the planet, no one speaking at all.

...

Anakin stood before the Council. The room was filled with an eerie, shocked silence.

"She just... _Died_?" Obi-Wan Kenobi thought out loud, wide eyed.

"Yes." Anakin replied, anger and sadness tinting his solemn voice.

Mace Windu cleared his throat. "Perhaps... There's something your not telling us?"

Anakin clenched his fists, in an effort not to yell at Mace. "No. I told you all I know." His voice sounded irritated now.

"Hmmm... A great loss this made, Jedi funeral arrangements shall ." Yoda said.

Anakin's promise flooded to his brain and he put his hand out slightly in a stopping motion. "No, Masters. Ahsoka made me promise her body would not be burned. I intend to keep that promise. Whatever it takes."

Yoda and Mace exchanged a quick glance.

"Want done, what did she , Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

Anakin let out a breath. "She wanted to be laid in a boat and sent off down a river."

Without looking at anyone, Yoda replied, "Then done, it shall be."

...

Anakin made his way up the steps of Padme Amidala's apartment.

"Ani!" She cried, running to him. She then realized his forlorn expression. "What's wrong?"

"Ahsoka." Anakin replied, sounding like he was about to cry.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Padme questioned.

"She... She died." Anakin answered bitterly. "Would you happen to have a satin dress I could have?"

Padme gave him a confused expression, but nodded. "I do. Why?"

"Ahsoka asked to be buried in satin." Anakin said.

"She's not having a typical Jedi funeral?"

"No. Even if she was, I wouldn't deny her her wish."

"I have the perfect dress." Padme ran into her bedroom and came back holding a white, satin dress. "She liked it, and I... I only wore it once. I want her to have it." She held it out to Anakin.

Anakin took the dress and smiled. "Thank you. We're going to her home planet for the ceremony. Do you want to come?"

Padme nodded. After Anakin left, she sat down on the couch and cried. "Oh, Ahsoka!" Padme wailed, knowing Anakin couldn't hear her. "_You_ were too young!"

...

The day was here. It was dawn. Shili seemed cold instead of warm to Anakin and most there.

Palpatine appeared sad for Anakin's loss, but the Sith was glad to be rid of the annoying Togruta Padawan.

A small wooden boat filled with roses sat there. Ahsoka lay inside it, dressed in a beautiful white, satin gown. Anakin placed a small text and her lightsabers in her hands. He used the Force to send Ahsoka's body and boat out into open water.

"What was in that text you placed in her hands?" Padme asked quietly.

"The love song she asked for." Anakin replied.

Padme's face was stained with tears as she put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. She looked at Anakin's face. To her surprise, he was smiling.

"Ani, do feel okay?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anakin answered. Others thought he was crazy, but Anakin could swear he heard Ahsoka singing.

_If I die young, bury me satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, and send me away with the words of a love song_, Ahsoka sang in Anakin's head. _Thank you_.

**In Memory of Dan the Doorman. We'll all miss you!**

**Thanks for reading! I know it's not my best work. Keep in mind, I DO NOT want Ahsoka to die like this. Or in any other way either. Thanks again! :)  
><strong>


End file.
